


How Yellow Diamond Was Defeated

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone surprising defeats Yellow Diamond.





	

"I can't believe it. I have lost" Steven had battled Yellow Diamond and lost. 

 

"Yes, you have lost Rose Quartz. Now I will destroy you and Ear-What is that?

 

Steven saw Onion walking towards Yellow Diamond. "Onion, what are you doing?"

 

Onion walked up to Yellow Diamond, and punched her. Yellow Diamond fell back, and cried.

 

"I give up! You win!"

 

As Onion helped Steven up to his feet. Steven was left wondering "What the hell just happened?"


End file.
